fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Outsiders
I Spy With My Computer Monitors Amon sat on the sofa, his arm still broken, it has been only one day since he got it after all. Nyx was still unconscious, resting on the bed with many bandages and patches, as well as hooked to a life support machine. Lamia stood next to her, writing notes, one would think she's writing about her patient's condition, but she's just writing a grocery list and doing doodles in the corner "I am never gonna get better at drawing...." Lamia said, sounding rather annoyed at her failure as an artist, even though it has nothing to do with the situation whatsoever. "Hey...Lily, I appreciate the love and all but...." Amon said, looking at Lily who was happily scribbling on his cast "...my cast isn't exactly a drawing board for doodling...." Lily, however, being the child she is, was too occupied with drawing on her father's cast than listening to him, leaving Amon to sigh. Everything was calm, still eerily so, though, since no Rune Knights came to try and arrest Lamia as usual, save for a few Mages coming for revenge. Outside the hotel, on a tree next to it, a blonde woman with burn scars on her body and face, as well as an eyepatch on her right eye, sat on a branch, typing on a computer monitor created using Archive. She wore a red sleeveless shirt, her hair was short and messy, barely reaching her shoulders, she had a black ribbon tied around her neck, fingerless black gloves on heach hand, black pants and brown boots. The woman carefreely whisteled while typing, simultaneously staring at the window to see what's going on. Suddenly, there was a ringing noise from one of the monitors floating around, looking much like a call. The woman pressed on the ringing monitor, creating a hologram of Eva, who was communicating through her large computer monitor at her lab. "Hi, Diana! How's the spyin' goin' along?" Eva cheerfully asked the woman, named Diana, who was rather dumbfouned, facepalming at her "Eh? What's the matter? Got somethin' in yer nose?" Eva asked. Diana sighed before replying "You do realize I'm a hologram and the real me is right behind you, right?" Diana, or rather, the hologram of Diana replied, pointing at the real Diana sitting behind Eva and waving to her. "Ah! I forgot! Sorry for bothering you~ Keep up the good work, sport!" Eva said, ending the conversation. At her lab, Eva turned around to Diana who was sitting on a chair, casually typing in on several monitors infront of her using only one hand "This is the 17th time this week, when will you remember I'm here?" Diana asked Eva, clearly annoyed at Eva's quirks. "Now now, being a scientist is no joke after all, I have to make killer robots and get my screwdrivers confiscated, dammit!" Eva replied, walking towards an incomplete, minotaur-looking machine, as she proceeded to continue building it. "Yeah yeah, just remember, I'm right here, for whatever reason you need me" Diana said in a bored tone, sighing. "Oh right" Eva said, suddenly remembering something "I forgot, how is our doll doing?" Eva asked Diana, who took another monitor, sending it next to Eva, as it showed pictures of a little blue haired girl with orange eyes, wearing a white hat, a white coat, a black mini skirt and a rather revealing upper clothing, revealing her naval but only covering her small breasts. "She's doing fine, the usual conman stuff" Diana explained half heartedly, yawning in the process. "What about the others? Like stick an' girly?" Eva asked, as Diana pressed several buttons, changing the camera to a little girl with long brown hair, wandering in a town "Good, everything is going well so far, no messes at all. For now" Eva said, adjusting her glasses as she continued to build this machine. "Are you going to send Asterion off soon?" Diana asked, referring to the incomplete minotaur machine. "Oh, silly girl, of course not. He's missing an arm. But, things should be easier now" Eva said, as she grinned "With this lil' girly they have, attracting them over here should be easier, wouldn't ya say so, Red?" Eva asked Mozou, referring to him as Red. "I do not know, I am not the one planning everything" Mozou replied, standing the corner of the room. "Oh, you're all no fun!" Eva said, rolling on the floor in irritation "Ah...oh well, soon Alpha will be done and we can properly begin" Eva stood up, going behind Asterion and tinkering with the wires on his back "Hmm...Diana..." Eva called Diana, who simply looked at her as she was called "I want you to do me a favor and gather some more data on our doll. Focus on her, stick and Lamia don't matter right now, they're too busy to be important right now" Eva said to Diana, who focused all her monitors on the little blue haired girl. Con Artist The little blue haired girl walked into a town, carrying a large bag with her. She stopped inbetween a hotel and a resteraunt and put down her bag, openning it and putting down on a large blue bed sheet "Ahem" The girl cleared her thought, as people began to stare at her "Welcome everyone! My name is Mikki, I am a salesman, or saleswoman if you prefer, and I have with me here some rare items for sale. All who want to buy a nice lil' gift please come talk to me" Mikki said proudly, as people began to gather around her. "What is this thing?" A man asked, holding a golden fish statue. "Ah, that, my dear sir, is a good luck charm that has existed for over 2 centuries. It also functions well as a hammer" Mikki said, clearly lying about the item "If you want it, it'll be 120 Jewels". "What?! That's too much!" "Fine...140 Jewels" Mikki...is an unfair person. "That's even more!" The man shouted at Mikki's offer. "Fine fine, you win" "Good" "500 Jewels" Mikki bluntly said, extending her hand forward. Causing the man to walk away, before she realizes what she'd done "Ah! Damn! I forgot 5 is bigger than 1 again! Idiot!" She said to herself, rolling around on the ground, as the crowd of people walked away. A cloaked figure walked by, completely concealing his/her appearance while going unnoticed. Grabbing a newspaper that flew right at him and reading it "Eh? What's this?" The cloaked figure said, his voice being masculine and deep "The Three Knights are gathering? I thought there were only two when the Red went missing" The man said to himself. "Ah! Dear sir in a scary black cloak!" Mikki said, calling out the cloaked man, noticing him "Would you like to buy some stuff? Perhaps a good luck charm?" Mikki offered the man, who simply continued to walk. "Hold it!" Mikki said, suddenly appearing infront of the man and startling him, making his hood fall off, revealing his face, he had dark skin, short messy black hair, and golden eye. He had several odd markings on his face and wore a red bandana across his forehead. "Eh...? Hey, ain't you that criminal?" Mikki said, recognizing the man, as he quickly put on his hood, luckily no one noticed, well, aside from this little girl infront of him. "Shush now girlie, don't tell anyone" The man told Mikki. "....Rakuyou" Mikki silently said his name, before a grin appeared on her face "How much will you pay me for me to shut up?" Mikki said in a greedy tone, extending her hand towards Rakuyou. "What?! What do you mea-....?!" "Oi, everyone! This guy right here is Ra-...!" Rakuyou quickly put his hand on Mikki's mouth before she could say his name, carefully letting go of her. "Listen, I don't have any money right now, I'll pay you next time" Rakuyou said to Mikki, who simply swept her head sideways, giving a negative reply. "I need money or some easyness in my life, and you sir, are gonna just that" Mikki said, pointing at Rakuyou with an expression of an evil mastermind. "Ugh...fine, I just don't wanna run for another 10 days nonstop like last time" Rakuyou replied "So, what do you want me to do? I have no money, so I'll do you something instead" "Rob a store" "That is not helping me in the slightest!" Rakuyou shouted at Mikki angrily "How about I carry that bag instead, it looks heavy after all? Eh? I'll escort you to the next town or something, just shut up about it!" Rakuyou suggested to Mikki, who put her finger on her lip, pondering over wether to accept it or not. "Good thing I read the newspaper" Mikki said, as her grin grew wider "Because I need me a lil' worker" She said, staring at Rakuyou in amusement, causing him to immediately regret this decision. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Fairy Tail: Vice Category:Storyline